Magical Handcuffs
by Hooah-Camo
Summary: Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can’t get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost. Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other?... FINISHED
1. Stuck on You

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

-

**Chapter 1:** Stuck on you

-

**Summary: **Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year—

-

**Authors Note:**Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also there might be a Ron/Hermione paring.

-

**Disclaimer:** Oh and I do not own **Harry Potter** is was made by the great** Jk Rowling.**

-

**Beta Readers: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue as my beta and gorgeousbown eyes for helping me detail my story up a bit.

-

--------------------------------------

Don't fall victim to my charade  
Please don't believe all my lies I told  
I may hate you for it later  
I may hate you for it now  
But please take a hold of me  
Don't let me go free  
Look into my eyes  
And see what's deep inside of me  
I know I put on a show  
To create less drama  
And try and make life run smoothly  
But please save me from my misery  
Save me from myself  
Please don't fall for my charade Please save me

-

-

"Ah 'Mione come on let us copy your homework!" Ron pleaded.

-

"Maybe you should have done it instead of going out to the Quidditch pitch," Hermione said sternly at Ron.

-

"You don't want us to lose the Quidditch cup do you?" Ron said with puppy eyes.

-

"Hermione, we really regret not doing our homework. So much we tossed and turned last night," Harry said.

-

"Well, if you really are sorry . . . fine. Just this once," Hermione said handing them the homework.

-

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best," Ron and Harry said in unison.

-

Ron and Harry quickly copied out Hermione's homework, and then the trio headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron started to pile everything on his plate as Harry reminded Ron of their schedules for the day. Ron groaned as he pulled his out, "Trelawney! First thing in the morning! Bugger."

-

"Doesn't get any better. After that we have double potions with Slytherins," Harry groaned.

-

"It won't be so bad. They haven't caused us any trouble this year," Hermione said, smiling.

-

"They must be up to something. They haven't done anything to us for awhile," Ron said, suspiciously looking at the Slytherin table.

-

"Ron, just because they haven't done anything doesn't mean they are up to something," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Hermione and Ron throwing icy glares at each other.

-

"Ron, Harry, look who's heading our way."

-

"I told you, Hermione! They are planning something! Stupid git," Ron said glaring at the advancing Malfoy.

-

"Potter, can I have a word with you?" the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy said as soon as he reached the where they were sitting.

-

"You bloody well can not! We know what you're up to!" Ron said still glaring at Malfoy.

-

"Quit it Ron, Ill meet you at Divination," Harry said, rising and following Malfoy out of the Great Hall.

-

Harry followed Draco to an empty classroom on the first floor. Draco shut the door after him.

"So, what is it Malfoy?"

-

"I want to try this magic trick I saw on the telly." Draco said smiling.

-

"Should I be honored or scared?" Harry said laughing. Draco glared.

-

"Shut up, Potter, and do as I say."

-

"OK, OK, so what do I do?"

-

"Put your right arm out," Draco said as he put his hand in his cloak and grabbed out a pair of handcuffs. He cuffed one to the arm that Harry was holding out and the other to his left arm. He reached into his cloak again and pulled out a square piece of cloth. He cover their handcuffed hands with it, then said, "Alacasum!" When nothing happened, Draco frowned, "That was suppose to work. It worked on the TV show."

-

Harry grinned. "Malfoy, this is stupid! Where did you find this 'trick', some muggle show or something?"

-

Draco turned a crimson color as Harry said that.

-

"You did, didn't you?" Harry said, laughing. When he had calmed down a bit, he stared at Malfoy.

-

"What are you staring at?" Draco was starting to feel uncomfortable under the stare of those piercing green eyes.

-

"Well, are you going to get us out of this stupid contraption? Classes are going to start soon and I really have better things to do with my time."

-

"Well, I, er, I, can't."

-

"What do you mean, you can't?" Harry exclaimed, alarmed.

-

"Well, there was this key, but I didn't see any point in keeping it," Draco said looking at the ground.

-

Harry paled. "Oh great so now we are stuck together," he groaned.

-

"Well it could be worse," Draco said looking up at Harry. "At least you got stuck with the sexiest boy in school," Draco smirked.

-

"Come on! Let's go see Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Harry said dragging Draco alongside him. He barged out of the door and up the few floors to the gargoyle out side Dumbledore's office, ignoring all the funny looks they got from passing students.

-

They reached the gargoyle and Harry started to name some sweets, "Chocolate, jellybeans, lemon drops..." Suddenly the gargoyle sprung to one side. "Ah good that was easy."

-

"I see you have been here before," Draco said.

-

"Oh please and you haven't?" Harry replied back, as they travelled up the spiral stair case.

-

"No, I'm a saint." Draco said in his drawling tone.

-

"I'd hardly say that, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said opening the door to his office, making Draco jump. Harry started to laugh quietly and Draco replied, "Shut up." Dumbledore stepped aside and the two entered his office. Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat at the high backed chair reserved for him. He indicated that Draco and Harry should take a seat as well.

-

"So what brings you two to my office?" Dumbledore said his fingers interlocked.

-

"Well, sir, Draco had the best idea to try a muggle magic trick!" Harry started to explain exasperated. "He got these stupid handcuffs stuck on us and he doesn't even have the key!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore motioned for them to place their hands on his desk. He examined the handcuffs closely for a few minutes, before looking up at the boys.

-

"I'm sorry, boys, but there is nothing I can do. These handcuffs are a wizard creation and will not open to any kind of spell. They were made for a certain purpose and no doubt Mr Malfoy has picked them up by accident. These handcuffs are designed to bring people closer together. The only thing that will break the spell is to love one another."

-

"Wait, what do you mean, love one another?" a worried Harry questioned.

-

"Exactly what I said. Love is the only thing that will free you both."

-

"But…That's impossible!" Harry exclaimed

-

"We are going to be stuck together forever!" Draco groaned.

-

"Just give it a try; you may think you hate each other, but hate has passion and passion is the next step to love," Dumbledore said.

-

"Yeah, right," Harry said sarcastically.

-

"Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

-

Harry shook his head and was rising from his seat when Draco realised there was still some things that needed to be sorted out.

-

"Wait, what about our classes?" Draco asked. Dumbledore looked at Draco with a twinkle in his eye.

-

"You will have to attend all classes together. Draco go with Harry to his classes today and I swap your timetables for tomorrow so that Slytherins and Gryffindors have their classes together from now on."

-

As they left the office, Harry knew that this was going to be hell.

-

"_Ron is going to kill me_," Harry thought.


	2. Look into the crystal ball

Title: Magical Handcuffs

Chapter 2: Look into the crystal ball

Summary: Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5 th Year—

I know it's been a long time since I posted, and I know it's short . . . sorry. I just finally managed to write a bit more to what I already had. More will come faster.

Authors Note: Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. **Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling**

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

One thing was bothering Harry, why did Malfoy want to show him the handcuffs anyway? Ever since after 4th year Malfoy had started acting . . . normal. Well maybe not normal. But Malfoy had stopped picking fights with Harry, making fun of his friends and Malfoy never made eye contact with him anymore. Now that Harry thought about it, Malfoy hadn't been hanging around with those goons either. Malfoy had been distancing himself from the Slytherins. Well maybe not distancing, but certainly he wasn't participating in the conversations all the time, cracking jokes about Harry.

Before Harry realized it, he had reached the Divination room. As soon as Harry's head appeared as he climbed up the ladder, Ron said, "So what did Malfoy want?"

"What can I say, how can I miss an opportunity to blast him into oblivion?" Draco said snickering.

Ron looked at Harry, "Why is HE in our class? Harry what the—" Ron looked at Harry's hand and then at Draco's and noticed they were handcuffed together. "What the fuck is going on?" Ron blurted out.

Harry sighed and told him about Malfoy's handcuffing incident and what Dumbledore said in his office.

"So we have to share ALL of our classes with him?" Ron yelled.

"Err–yeah sorry Ron. But at least he has been good. I mean he has been good since the 4th year, haven't you noticed?" Harry pleaded.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "You have been keeping tabs on me? Growing a crush, are we?"

Harry blushed and mumbled, "Shut up Malfoy."

Professor Trelawney walked inside the classroom, "Sorry for being late class, but I saw myself going into the hallways and getting an afternoon snack."

Ron snickered, "She probably just wanted to stuff her face."

"Oh, do we have a new student here? Mr. Malfoy I believe? And what are you doing here?" The Professor asked him.

"Professor, Malfoy here was stupid enough to handcuff himself to me and they cannot be removed at the time being, so I have to drag Malfoy here to my classes," Harry said.

"Very well. Now whoever is sitting next to you, or handcuffed to you," the class sniggered, "will be your partner for the class today. Please gaze into your crystal ball and record what you see of your partner's future," the professor said while walking around the room.

"Draco, you want to go first?" Harry asked.

"Oh, are we on first name basis now? How lovely," Draco snickered. He looked into the crystal ball and Professor Trelawney started to peer over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Oh, I see a new love has come into the picture. Can't quite make them out, however. My, my! Mr. Potter you are going to face grave danger soon."

Harry laughed, "That's what happens when your not on Voldemort's Christmas list." As Harry said Voldemort the whole room gasped.

"Alright everyone, it's time to switch," the professor said as she walked to look at the other groups. "Hm, Draco . . . looks here like you have had a special someone come into the picture."

Harry's lips widened a little to create a small smile and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, well who would believe a fortune coming from you anyway?" Draco retorted.

"Alright everyone, please write a page on your own future's your partner saw and try and find the meaning in it. Class dismissed."

"Harry, what did Dumbledore say about the handcuffs?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah mate, when can you get rid of the snake?" Ron shot a dirty glance at Malfoy.

"He said he was stuck with the sexy Slytherin, and he was sure damn lucky," Malfoy smiled.

"Well . . . err . . . basically we are stuck together forever," Harry muttered. Hermione and Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT?" Ron blurted.

"Ok. He said that only love could break them off," Harry said looking at the ground.

"Aww . . . isn't that so romantic?" Hermione squealed.

"No!" Ron yelled.

"Come on, I don't want to be late to potions, Professor Snape won't be happy," Hermione said as she dragged them to class. Everyone took their seats as Professor Snape took a glance at Harry and Draco.

"Mr. Potter, is there any reason why you have taken my student hostage and made him sit next to you? What did you threaten to curse him?" Snape sneered at Harry.

"No sir, see Draco had this brilliant idea to get us handcuffed together and we are unable to get them off. For further information please see Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said politely.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for having cheek."

"Shit!" Harry accidently blurted out.

"I would give you detention for that, Potter, but I do not want to make Mr. Malfoy suffer. So twenty points from Gryffindor. Try and act civil will you?"

"Harry what was that about?" Draco asked as Snape turned around.

"I just remembered, how the hell am I suppose to play Quidditch? We have to get these off!"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. That's alright, I quit the team anyway," Draco said.

"You what? Why?" Harry whispered.

"Because I lost interest. I didn't want to play against someone, just drop it OK?" Draco said as he looked back up at Snape.

"Ok class dismissed, please write a three-page paper on what we just discussed," Snape said as he waved them off.

"Crap, we didn't hear a word he said," Harry and Draco muttered.

"Here, I made copies for you two, since you seemed to be chatting it up today," Hermione said as she handed them the papers.

"Thanks," Harry and Draco said. Ron and Hermione continued on to the Great Hall as Harry made Draco stop.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because WHERE ARE WE SLEEPING?" The whole corridor looked at them, "I...uhh don't mean together... I meant... damn it."

Draco was laughing so hard he was holding his gut. "My god, Harry. You looked so ..."

"I looked like what Draco?"

"You ... uhh... looked so funny blushing like that and stuttering."

Harry looked at Draco, "Was that really what you were going to say?"

Harry was so close ...


	3. Great Hall Disaster

Title: **Magical Handcuffs**

Chapter 3: **Great Hall Disaster**

**Summary:** Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year—

Authors Note: Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. **Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling**

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

Harry looked at Draco, "Was that really what you were going to say?"

Harry was so close to Draco, and his heart was beating faster. "Well I was thinking of calling you a git, but didn't think our new truce would allow that," Draco smirked.

"A truce, huh? When did this come into play?" Harry said.

Draco shifted his stance, "Since we are chained together, and we have been civil to each other, I figured it was mutual. Is it not?"

"Yes, it is mutual," Harry said, shaking his head. "Come on we have to go see the headmaster."

"Lemon Drop, Jelly bean, Chocolate frog . . . ah there we go." Harry and Draco stepped onto the moving stairs as they reached the top they knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in."

"Hello Professor," Harry said as they sat down.

"Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you two again. How is the breaking the handcuffs coming along?" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"The same as before," Draco muttered.

"Professor . . . the reason we were here is because . . . how . . . where are we sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Oh no worries. I have had a room set up for you, it is on the same floor as the Gryffindor portrait, it is down the hall. Have you ever noticed Sir Eragon? He was a most famous wizard. The password for the moment is 'chocolate jumping beans' however feel free to change the password."

"OK thanks Professor," Harry and Draco said as they headed out of the headmasters office.

_This has surely been interesting. Spending a whole day with Draco, has gone by so quickly. I wonder how long we will be stuck like this? Although Draco is not half bad with his manners now, it still doesn't help me with Quidditch or having a normal life. It was bad enough being the golden-boy, the one who made Voldemort turn tail, but now I am chained to my supposed arch enemy, the one whose father is a death eater? I can see it in the papers now 'Harry Potter sharing handcuffs with Draco Malfoy, lovers or arch enemies?_

The thought of that made Harry blush as Draco nudged him on the shoulder. "Earth to Harry. We are at the portrait. Chocolate jumping beans." The portrait swung open and the found the room in a royal blue color, two twin beds next to each other, a private bathroom, two walk in closets, and everything else you could only dream for.

"Maybe I should have gotten handcuffed to you in first year," Harry said in awe of the room.

"Aww.. I knew I was warming up to you," Draco said. Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at Draco. "Hey, watch the hair!"

"God, Draco you are so vain."

"Yes, if you looked like me, you would too," Draco retorted.

_We are stuck together, but does that mean the handcuffs have to be that short? We are stuck together, but I am sure we could make them longer. Let me think. Yes, Hermione taught me that spell._

Harry started to smile as Draco said, "What evil plot are you planning?"

Harry pointed his wand at the handcuff links and said "Engorgio!" The chains started to grow giving Harry and Draco enough distance to function as a normal person, well almost.

"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed.

_How am I suppose to ... with Draco here ... no can't think about it. I promised myself I would try not to do it with people around. And Draco here all the time, is making me impatient. _

"Well the house elves brought everything up here. Why don't we head down to the great hall?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, why not," Draco said as they walked out of their new home. By now the whole school knew what happened, and looked at Harry with sympathy and also snickered at the misfortune of them both. They entered the great hall, Harry headed towards the Gryffindor table as Draco headed toward the Slytherin table.

"Draco, we are sitting over here!" Harry said angrily.

"No, unfortunately we are stuck together. But I will not sit with Gryffindorks!"

Harry was steaming mad as he pulled out his wand he yelled, " Engorgio," as the chain grew longer they both sat at their separate tables.

"Hey mate, I feel sorry for you," Ron said as he shoveled food into his mouth. Dumbledore mumbled some spell as their chain grew shorter which made Draco and Harry stand up, back to the size Harry had originally made it to back in the room. He waved his wand as a table appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Boys sit here, until you can decide what house to sit in." The whole hall was close to erupting in laughter as they hung their heads in shame.

"This is all your fault," Harry mumbled.

"No, I believe it is your fault!" Draco said.

"Look how about this, we switch houses every other day, starting tomorrow?" Harry offered.

Draco creased his eyebrows, thinking. "Alright, but tomorrow we sit at the Slytherin table."

"Deal," they both said and shook hands. Harry picked at his food, as Draco dug in his plate of food.

_How will I survive sitting at the Slytherin table tomorrow? _

Harry and Draco finished their meal in silence and walked back to their room. Harry counted each step he took, desperate not to look up at Draco afraid at what he might say. He desperately wanted to play quidditch, but how were they suppose to break the link with love?

_A man and a another man? That would never be acceptable. Not that he was even considering it, sure Draco might have a feminine side, but he would not fall for the blonde slytherin._

They both laid on their beds in silence and turned out the lights. When Harry was sure Draco was asleep he began to sing some lyrics he had written.

_It engulfs us_

_It sneaks up on us_

_Slowly devouring us away_

_Taking a part of our soul_

_Each time it comes near_

_We can't help it_

_It comes naturally_

_The silence within us_

_Calls to it_

_The rage within us_

_Calls to it_

_The sadness within us_

_Calls to it_

_We brought this upon ourselves_

_It devours us whole._

You could hear the pain and sadness within Harry's voice as he let it turn into silence and rested his head on his pillow.


	4. Slytherin Secrets

Title: **Magical Handcuffs**

Chapter 4: **Slytherin Secrets**

**Summary:** Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5 th Year—

Authors Note: Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. **Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling**

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

**Special Thanks: **To the person who gave me that **colorful **review. It made me want to update my story even sooner! Thanks for the encouragement. I will try and update as soon as possible just for you.Oh and if you want to insult me, couldn't you at least **spell correctly**?

There is a thin line

That keeps me from breaking down

Falling

And staying with my face in the ground

From giving up

Never moving from this spot

Staying like this for eternity

Has never this felt so right

But laying right here

Is the only place that I have ever felt

Like I actually belong

I know I shouldn't give in

But it feels so right

Laying here in the mud

With my face in the ground

Hiding from reality

-By Lady Hoshi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_We meet again Harry," Voldemort smiled. Harry tried to hide Draco behind him, trying to put the handcuffs out of sight. "Ah so the rumors are true. Harry is handcuffed to Draco. My, Draco, I am disappointed in you. You were supposed to report anything to do with Harry to your father. Does that mean you refuse me?" _

_Draco stood next to Harry, "I would never be on your side."_

"_Wrong choice, with you two chained together, you can't possibly dodge all the curses." Voldemort raised his wand . . . _

"Noooo!" Harry yelled as he woke up sweating from his dream.

Draco stirred from his sleep and looked at him. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Draco, but we should get up. Breakfast is soon, and I am sure that you are a girl about getting ready."

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously, he knew something was up. He had seen Harry have these 'day attacks' before, but did these occur every night? He shook his head, and decided to move on. There was no sense trying to pry, when Harry probably wouldn't tell him anyway. "Yes, usually, but since we can't actually change ourselves, just use the tailor spells we learned last year," Draco said putting on his Hogwarts robes.

"Never thought these spells would come in handy," Harry muttered. The two boys got dressed, Harry lightly brushed his hand through his hair, since it wouldn't make a difference to brush it anyway. While Draco used his wand to make his hair just right. Because Draco was taking so long, Harry started to tap his foot, which made Draco want to take longer. Twenty minuets later, Draco was finally done and they headed down to the Great Hall.

"You really are a girl. You know that? I mean, who takes that long on hair?" Harry said as they stepped out of their room.

"You would have no experience in the matter. You try and try with all of your might and your hair always looks the same. But with mine, it is delicate and must be set accordingly, can't make a bad example for those younger students can I?" Draco grinned.

_Oh no. Today is the day that I have to sit with the Slytherins. Keep my wand ready, it's not like they would try anything with Dumbledore there would they? Draco would stop them, right?_

Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table as Pansy said, "Aww Drakie, I feel bad for you, being stuck with the Golden Boy."

Harry glanced back at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione looked at him with pity, Ron mouthed "Sorry," and Harry turned back to the table to pick at his food.

"Well, by the time we get these handcuffs we should know enough juicy details about Potter we can start our own Hogwarts gossip column," Draco told Pansy.

"I knew there was a reason, you would handcuff yourself to him. I could hardly believe it, when news reached us. I knew you must have had a good reason," Pansy smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek. She whispered something Harry couldn't hear, but he could hear Draco response when he answered, "Yes."

_He handcuffed himself to me, to get information about me? For the gossip column or for Voldemort? No, he isn't like that. But do I really know him? I thought we had a truce, and then he tells them that he had a motive! Could he just be telling them that? No he is Draco Malfoy, if he wanted, he could tell them. They would have to accept it. Hello! He is Draco Malfoy, son to a death eater._

"Potter," Blaise said staring at him, "If you do anything to hurt Draco, you will regret it."

Harry didn't say anything. _What is there to say? That I don't want to hurt Draco? That's rich._

"So Potter," Pansy started, "Did you cry over the summer like you said during the tournament last year? That you aren't afraid to cry because you know your parents are with you."

Harry sighed, he knew sitting with the Slytherins would be enjoyable. If he stayed silent, it would be best for everyone's health as well as his detention record. Well he would only get detention if Draco did something, but still he would lose points for his house, and he couldn't afford that.

"Aww... is Potter going to cry? Are you picturing you-know-who barging in your house, and killing your ..." Before Pansy could finish, Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Pansy.

"Shut your mouth, before I make it stay that way." Harry put the wand back in his pocket and silently drank pumpkin juice. The Slytherins who were around Harry looked at him with disbelief.

"Who knew Potter had Slytherin in him?" Blaise said whistling.

"Can it Blaise," Draco said glaring. Pansy continued to glare at Harry with disgust, but the rest of the Slytherins appeared impressed by Harry's reaction that they treated him decently. When the meal was finally over they went to transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The class went by quickly, they just practiced turning their pet into a book, and then back in it's original form. They then attended another painful experience in potions.

"Alright class, whoever is sitting next to you is your potions partner. Make the potion on the board, you have an hour, start."

Harry and Draco got up to the ingredients cabinet, "Gather the ingredients, Potter. Follow the directions on the board and do try not to screw up," Draco said as he began to prepare some of the ingredients.

_What a prick, and here I thought he was sincere about the truce. Wasn't he?_

Potions went by unbelievably slow as they were soon released to dinner. Sitting with the Slytherins this time, however was not going to result in expulsion from the school. They left him alone, and he left them alone. Finally when dinner was through they walked in silence to their room. This left Harry to collect his thoughts.

_Should I even confront him? What am I suppose to think? Is this all a set up? I guess I will have to wait and see. Unless he brings it up, I don't want to mention it. This silence is nice anyway, I will enjoy it. Maybe I can talk to him tomorrow. _

They both did their homework in silence, got ready for bed and laid down for the night. "Harry?" Draco said wondering if he would answer. Harry was in no mood to talk, so he didn't answer and pretended he was asleep. "Look, I know you must be upset ... or at least wondering about what was said at the Great Hall. It isn't true. You have to understand the situation I am in. My father is a death eater, and I am expected to join Voldemort's ranks. I do not intend to do so, but I can't blow my cover, or else my life will become hell, if not attacked by my house, then by Voldemort and any of his followers." Draco sighed as he sat up in the bed.

_Is he telling the truth? Or do I want him to be telling the truth?_

Harry opened his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you," Draco answered. Harry, content with the answer, got comfortable in the bed again and closed his eyes.

Harry woke up in the morning, surprised at his dreamless sleep. He stretched his limbs as he glanced at the clock he told Draco it was time to prepare himself for the day to come.


	5. Free Day or Prison Day?

Title: Magical Handcuffs

Chapter 5: Free Day or Prison Day?

Summary: Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5 th Year---

Authors Note Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. **Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling.**

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

-------------------------------------

How do you deal?

Can you take it?

Can you tough it out?

Life is hard

Life sucks

But how do you manage to live

When all you want to do is die?

How do you put the knife down

When all you want to do is bleed?

How do you manage not to overdose

When all you want to do is fade away?

How do you manage to cut the noose

When all you want to do is hang?

How do you manage not to jump

When all you want to do is fall?

How do you manage not to crash

When all you want to do is end the pain?

How do you manage not to drive away

When all you want to do is leave?

What makes you choose this place?

This god damn barren place

When life is hard

When life is unfair

How do you manage to live?

When all you want to do

Is die.

- By Lady Hoshi

- - --------------------------

Harry stirred from his painful memories, which usually occurred in his nightmares. Which is the reason he dreaded going to sleep. He sat up from his bed, contemplating his day that was slowly coming into the picture.

_Free day. Bugger. We are handcuffed together. Voldemort can't find out. Wait, if some of the Slytherins know, he might. _

Harry and Draco managed to get themselves out of bed, dressed, and out to the Great Hall in time to dine with the Gryffindors. They saw two seats next to Ron and Hermione and sat down with Ron glaring at Draco.

"Hey Harry, miss seeing you," Hermione said as they sat down.

"Has the death eater done anything to you?" Ron asked, eyeing Draco suspiciously. Harry chuckled. Before he had been handcuffed, he might have thought so ... but now ...

"No he hasn't. The git is probably just waiting for the right chance," Harry said, with a wink at Draco.

"Yeah. I am just waiting to blast his brains out one free day in a deserted corridor," Draco said grinning. His grin widened. "My, my, it is a free day isn't it?"

All of the Gryffindors moved further down the table on each side of the group. They all glanced nervously at Draco and tried to finish their meal as quickly as they could. Just before they finished their meal, a white owl with the Hogwarts crest dropped a letter in front of Harry.

"_Dear Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,_

_Please attend me in my office as soon as you have finished your meal. We have something important that we need to discuss._

_-Headmaster Dumbledore"_

"Maybe he found a solution to our problem," Harry said.

Draco frowned, "Or maybe, it's about Hogsmeade."

Harry glanced at Draco, _Maybe he is right. But he seems like he might be hiding something. No, must be my imagination. _

Harry looked over at the staff table, and Dumbledore was already gone. So they both finished their breakfast and walked towards the headmaster's office. "Lemon drops, chocolate frogs, beetle cake, whistle pop, snickers ... Merlin we will never get in ..." Harry sighed as the gargoyle started moving.

"It's a good thing you accidently said Merlin," Draco smirked as they stepped onto the stairs.

They stopped before they touched the handle, because they heard two voices.

"You cannot let those boys go into Hogsmeade! Voldemort might already know, but we can't risk it if he does. And we don't want the wizarding world to know!" Snape exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, we have some guests," Dumbledore mentioned, waving his hand at the door.

Harry and Draco quickly removed their ears from the door as Snape opened it.

He looked from Draco to Harry, "Eavesdropping?"

"No sir," Harry answered, "We were going to knock, but we heard some ruckus in the room, so we wanted to wait until the noise had extinguished itself."

Snape had started to clench his fist and they could hear his teeth grinding together. He glanced at Dumbledore, "Good day."

"Harry, Draco, please sit down. Would you like some tea, lemon drops?" Dumbledore asked as they sat down.

"No sir," they said in unison.

"You probably have suspected, that we cannot have Voldemort finding out about this. Even if he has already found out, we would not want the wizarding world to find out about this incident. Therefore, you boys are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade today."

"But sir –" Harry started.

Draco, however, knew it was futile, "Yes, Professor."

As they stood up and Draco reached for the handle, Dumbledore said, "I am still looking for other ways to break the charm on those handcuffs, however I have failed so far. Run along now."

"Why didn't you say anything? Do you want to be stuck here?" Harry said.

"No but it was not going to change his mind to argue. How did you sneak out of the castle before? Can't we just do that?" Draco asked.

"I never even thought of that. Yes, I have an invisibility cloak and I know a secret passage," Harry said, which made Draco raise his eyebrows.

"Oh, naughty, Harry. Such a troublemaker."

"Shut up, Draco," Harry said, fighting the urge to blush. They made their way to the rooms for the cloak.

**Hope to get more reviews soon, thanks!**


	6. Hogsmead’s Adventure

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

**Chapter 6:** Hogsmeade's Adventure

**Summary: **Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year---

Authors Note: Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione pairing. **Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling.**

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

**Reviews: **I hope to get more soon. I know I have more than 100 people who keep reading the story as time goes on, so I hope that you will review and at least say, "good, fine, ok" something of the sort. It makes my day, it does, LOL.

Can't open my eyes

And see what's in front of me

Afraid you might reject me

Afraid you might not love me

I'm afraid to open my eyes

Every time I do

You look right through my eyes

Into my soul

Into my heart

And then you would see

That I loved you

Before I knew what to do

-Lady Hoshi

Harry and Draco gathered the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and headed for the secret passageway. The students were already downstairs preparing to leave to Hogsmeade. They had almost reached the witch statue when they heard a 'meow' as Mrs. Norris stepped from around the corner.

"If we take the passageway now, Filch might discover it," Harry said.

"Come on," Draco said as they walked with speed down the hall.

"Why are we walking fast, and not RUNNING?" Harry said looking at Draco.

"Malfoy's do not run," Draco said simply.

Harry didn't know how long they kept going, but eventually they found a room to hide in until they thought the statue would be pest-free. Ten minutes later, they poked their heads out the door and walked back to the statue.

"Come on, we had better hurry," Harry mumbled before he said the spell which allowed them to pass the witch.

"So where did you learn that little trick, Harry," Draco asked after they were in the passageway.

"I received a map some time ago, and it has come in handy in more ways than one." They continued walking as Harry began to think about how they got here. "Wait."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I was just thinking, why we didn't use the INVISIBILITY cloak?"

Draco snickered, "Oh yeah, I never thought of that."

They put the invisibility cloak over themselves as they walked into Hogsmeade. They walked in silence as not to reveal their location to anyone who would think of an invisibility cloak as to hearing voices inside their head. Harry saw Draco grin wickedly as they saw a group of Slytherins, the leader being Blaise. Draco's eyes shone with glee has Harry realized what he was going to do. _There is snow on the ground after all. For whatever reason, this is Draco's lucky day._

Draco and Harry got their supplies of snow balls ready and backed up. If you walked in the street, all you would have seen was a pile of snow balls, being thrown into the air and flying toward a group of Slytherins, who tried to swat the snowballs to the ground. Even after they had run out of snow, Harry and Draco were grinning madly.

"Now, that was fun," Draco said. Harry nodded, still grinning.

Harry and Draco had explored the Quidditch Shop, Honeydukes, and Zonko's Joke shop when they finally ran into Hermione and Ron. Literally. Of course, Ron thought he had tripped over his own feet and started to apologize profusely to Hermione. Harry muttered, "About time," when they both got back on their feet and started holding hands. Ron and Hermione turned bright red as they recognized the voice. They looked around and Ron whispered, "Harry?"

Harry couldn't resist the urge. He stood behind Ron and whispered, "Yes, darling?"

Ron almost jumped out of his clothes and stared yelling like a madman, "Bloody buggering hell, Harry! What were you thinking anyway coming down here in the state you are in? DARLING?"

Harry was clutching his stomach as Draco held Harry around the waist to keep him from falling over. When Harry was finished, Draco realized he was still holding onto Harry. He let go, and they both blushed.

"Harry? You know it's weird when we can't see you," Hermione said.

"Would you rather we get caught?" Harry asked.

"No of course not," Ron said.

"Um . . . when did you get here," Hermione asked as she turned red.

"Enough to know you guys have been keeping a secret from me."

"Harry . . . " they started in unison.

Harry waved them off, "It's about time."

"The whole school has been waiting to see when you would get together. Too bad you chose now, I bet next week," Draco said grinning.

"The school bets on us?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Yes," Draco answered. "Harry bet in a month."

Ron and Hermione gasped, "You bet on us?"

Harry grinned, "What can I say? I would have shared."

Ron and Hermione continued on as Harry and Draco continued on their adventure. They noticed a new shop, 'Matters Of The Heart,' and decided to go inside. They put the invisibility cloak over their handcuffs and continued on inside. It was a small but nice shop, filled with tarot cards, candles, incense, and many more items. But what caught their attention was the curtain that was hung up at the end of the shop which had a sign hanging, 'Free Palm Readings.'

"Sit down my dears. My name is Lady Kinara." Lady Kinara had brown eyes, blue hair and wore a long black cloak. "Now who wants to go first?"

Draco replied, "I will."

"Ok, hold out your hand. Hmm... a dangerous path you walk. But you have someone very dear to you, that has just come into your life. Be careful, because the past is hard to forget. It is who we are. Don't forget the past and only live in the future. Accept the past and live with it in the future."

Draco nodded and she had Harry hold out his hand.

"Someone very dangerous is after you. Your life shall always be in great peril, until this threat is destroyed. But you, too, have someone who has recently come into your life. They will protect you with their life. Never fear, they aren't there just so you can save the world. They love you, too."

"A very unique shop," Draco said as they stepped outside.

"Yes, it is," Harry replied.

They continued walking and stopped when they heard a voice. Harry turned pale white as he heard a familiar voice say, " It has been a long time, Harry."


	7. The Past Has Come

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

**Chapter 7:** The Past Has Come

**Summary: **Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5 th Year—

**Authors Note**: This is a Harry/Draco slash fic, so if you don't have an open-mind please don't flame just walk away slowly. There will be other pairings also, R/Hr... and who knows what else, if you request one let me know, and I will see what I can do.

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has came to my rescue!

----

I thought I left you in the past

Buried beneath my secrets

Ashamed to tell anyone

Afraid to tell the truth

I thought I'd never see you again

But here you are standing right in front of me

Staring at me, with your cold eyes

I thought you'd finished with me

Left me alone

Moved on to your next toy

But here you are

Standing in front of me

-Lady Hoshi

----

Harry turned pale white as he heard a familiar voice say, "It has been a long time, Harry."

_No, it can't be him! I left him in the past, far in the past. I never told anyone what happened. And I don't want to now! Dammit. _

But it was him. It was Dorian, one of Dudley's 'friends.' Dudley didn't know Dorian had any special powers, or he wouldn't have hung out with him. So Harry was the only one who knew. Harry looked at Dorian and noticed he hadn't changed, 5'8, blue eyes, brown hair, fairly good built and imbecile taste in clothes. He stood there looking at Harry with a smug look on his face.

"What are _you _doing here?" Harry asked, almost stuttering.

"Harry, what's going – " Draco started but got cut off by Dorian.

"Can't a good friend of yours, just come and say hi to you?" Dorian smiled

"You're no good friend of mine, bastard."

"Now, that is no way to talk to me, Harry. Remember what happened before? Well, I got tired of my new toys, and I am looking through my old ones for a little bit of fun. Who can I scar again, do you know?" Dorian smiled wickedly. "See you later, Harry."

_How did he find me? How did he get here? Why is he here? No . . . no . . . not again. I won't. _

"Harry," Draco said.

Harry looked at him and Draco continued, "What just happened?"

"Just an old enemy," Harry replied.

"You looked terrified," Draco said sincerely.

"Well, I wasn't," Harry retorted. "Let's go back to the castle."

_How could he? I left him in the past. Why is he here to haunt me now? Why can't he just leave me alone? I thought he got the kicks out of his system already. Why can't he just die?_

"Harry . . . " Draco started as they walked through the passageway.

"DROP IT!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I want to know," Draco said softly.

"I don't want to tell you right now," Harry said.

"I am here to listen you know. It's not like I can go anywhere."

Harry smiled, "When I feel up to it, you will be the first person and only person I tell."

"I will be waiting," Draco said.

There was silence between the boys as Harry and Draco stared into each other's eyes.

"Would you wait forever?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied.

The boys took the invisibility cloak from over the handcuffs, left from behind the statue, and started walking back to their room. When they reached the door, Dumbledore was standing there. "Harry, Draco, come with me."

"Oh god, did we get caught?" Harry whispered.

"Don't put yourself in prison until he tells us what he wants," Draco whispered.

"Gum Drops," Dumbledore said as they all stepped onto the moving stairs.

"There is someone I would like you two to meet. Of course, he says he knows you Harry," Dumbledore said as he opened the door.

The open door revealed the last person Harry would ever want to see at Hogwarts. Dorian.

_What have I done to deserve this? Because I sent my parents, Cedric and everyone I love to their graves?_

"Hi Harry," Dorian smiled.

"Dorian," Harry replied.

"We usually don't accept students this late, let alone in their 5th year, however due to his mentors dying, we have accepted him. He has also been sorted into Gryffindor."

"WHAT! How can HE be sorted into Gryffindor? Don't you have to, I don't know . . . be GOOD?" Harry exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter, settle down," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, Professor."

"Dorian, do you need me to escort you to Gryffindor tower?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. I can find it," Dorian replied.

Dumbledore nodded, "You boys can leave now."

As they closed the door, Harry asked, "Did your mentors die, or did you murder them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Harry?" _Dorian said.


	8. Potions Confrontation

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

**Chapter 8:** Potions Confrontation

**Summary: **Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year—

**Authors Note**: This is a Harry/Draco slash fic, so if you don't have an open-mind please just walk away slowly. No flames. There will be other pairings also, R/Hr . . . and who knows what else, if you request one let me know, and I will see what I can do.

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

**Reviews: **Still not as many as hits I have had, but whatever LOL. Damn almost 3000 hits, now if I had that many reviews, I think I'd have a stroke and you'd never get this story finished. Oh and a **side note,** if you have any questions put them in the review and I just might answer them in the next chapter.

--------------------------------

Where did I go wrong?

When did I turn the wrong way?

I'm tired of this life

Tired of breathing

Tired of existing

Take this pain away

It hurts so much inside

Take my feelings away

They are killing me

Take my breath away

I'm tired of living

– Lady Hoshi

_---_

--

"_You're Dudley's friend, aren't you?" Harry asked. _

_The strange boy kept moving closer to him. "Sort of. My name's Dorian." _

"_If you're Dudley's friend, isn't it your duty to torture me?"_

"_I can't torture the beautiful. It's against my code," Dorian smiled. _

_Harry blushed and turned away muttering, "I am not beautiful."_

"_I believe you are."_

"_Is this Dudley's plan to try and torture me? Let him know that hitting is worse."_

"_Harry, I am not at Dudley's bidding."_

–

–

Harry woke up from his dream and lay quietly in bed, so as not to disturb Draco.

_Dorian. I had just started to move on with my life and now you have to come and disrupt it. That is just like you. _

"Harry, Harry," Draco said shaking Harry. "Snap out of it."

Harry blinked and realized that Draco was awake and sitting next to him in his silk boxers. Harry noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed. He had seen boys without a shirt plenty of times, living at Hogwarts. But this time, it made his stomach flutter.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry said as he regained his composure.

"Trying to get you to snap out of that daze you had. We need to get ready to go to the Great Hall. After all, we don't want to be late to Potions."

The boys got ready in silence. Each in their own brain, trying to figure out what they should say next. It had been awkward since the night before.

Harry remembered Draco standing there so close to him and he had been ready to divulge his secret. But he knew he couldn't, deep down inside.

--

--

"_Would you wait forever?" Harry asked._

"_Yes," Draco replied._

--

--

"Draco . . . I am sorry about last night. You were just trying to help, and I yelled at you."

"It's Ok Harry. I never meant to pry. I just wanted to help you. I care about you." Draco blushed when he said this. "Uh . . . maybe we should go down to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded, afraid to say anything. He knew his voice would sound funny if he tried to utter a word. They walked in silence for the longest time, when Harry finally dared to speak up.

"Draco, could we sit with the Slytherins, instead of switching off from now on?" Harry asked.

Draco opened his mouth and decided to shut it. He nodded as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry ate in silence at the Slytherin table. He noticed that Dorian was sitting next to Ron and Hermione which made him want to throw a hex at him. _How dare he sit next to my friends! Oh shit, what will he say to them? Will he admit he knows me? He did to Dumbledore... _

Harry saw Dorian grinning, Hermione turning red and Ron laughing like a mad man. Harry was scared for his friends, he didn't think Dorian would do anything to his friends as he did to him, but he was afraid he would use them to get to Harry. He saw Dorian, Hermione and Ron put there heads down low as he whispered something to them and he saw them open their mouths and look at Harry. Harry turned his head, hoping they didn't see. It would only further their suspicion of whatever Dorian told them.

"Attention students, please. I would like you to give a warm welcome to Dorian Marvolo. We have accepted him as a Hogwarts student and he has been placed in Gryffindor. Please make him feel welcome."

The Great Hall was filled with polite applause as everyone went back to their breakfast.

"How did someone in their fifth year get accepted," Derrick said.

"They have never done that. I didn't even think it was allowed," Pansy said.

"Probably has some reason he had to be here. Probably told Dumbledore some sob story. After all, he did get in Gryffindor. No offense Harry, I think you're a nice bloke compared to the others," Blaise said.

Harry shrugged and went back to picking at his meal with the fork as the Slytherins continued to chat about Dorian and the possibilities of how he got into Hogwarts.

When it was finally time to go to Potions, Dorian was practically holding hands with Hermione and Ron, he was that close to them. The Slytherins and Harry followed suit and made their way to potions.

Harry and Draco sat in their usual spot, close to the Slytherins. _But not far away enough from Dorian. _Harry actually looked at Snape when he started class. "Well, well another Gryffindor. Class this is Dorian Marvolo as Dumbledore told you. You will be partnered with Hermione today."

Ron pouted when he heard that, but Snape didn't seem to notice. Snape continued lecturing and told them to complete a vial of Befuddlement Draught before the class was over. Harry and Draco worked in silence and finished it early. Harry was sitting there quietly, trying not to think of Dorian until he could hear him talking about him.

"I first met Harry when I came over to his house. My parents thought his cousin Dudley would be a good influence on me. Little did they know who he was. Anyway, I tried to be friendly to him. I never told him I was a wizard, since I figured he didn't know yet, having the background that he does. I tried to help him after Dudley had beaten him up, but he always told me to, pardon my language, 'fuck off.' Eventually he learned that I was his friend. He even came crying to me once," Dorian whispered so quiet Harry could barely hear him, "I got so freaked out because Harry hit on me one afternoon –"

That was all Harry could take, silently he made the handcuffs longer and punched Dorian in the face. He pushed him to the ground, he was going to hit him again when Snape yelled, "POTTER!" Draco pulled Harry off of him and Hermione helped Dorian up glaring at Harry. "Potter, I cannot give you detention and punish Draco, therefore you are letting your house down for fighting one of your own, thirty points from Gryffindor."

Snape went to the front of the classroom as the student tried to finish their potions. Draco looked at Harry worriedly he seemed so terrified and was shaking.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly. Harry looked at him, tears almost brimming in his eyes.

"Time is up. Bring your vials up front. Write 2 pages about this potion and its uses. Dismissed."

Harry and Draco went to Care of Magical Creatures, but Harry's mind was elsewhere and the class soon ended. Harry and Draco walked to the Great Hall and sat down with the Slytherins.

"Way to go, Harry," Pansy said, "I misjudged you. I didn't think you had that in you. Please forgive me."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, shrugging. He wasn't in the mood for praise.

"Harry, we need to talk," Draco whispered.

Harry nodded as they went back to the room.

--

**Author Note: **See I was nice, not really a cliffie LOL. Will they talk this time or will something else happen? Muhahha... Anyway I am going to California Thursday till Monday I believe, so I probably won't have chapter 9 up until I get back. However if I get a lot of reviews before I leave, I will do my best to get it up. Thanks!


	9. Not going to let you go

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

**Chapter 9:** Not going to let you go

**Summary**: Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year---

**Authors Note:** Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. **Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling.** About 4000 hits? I sure am liking this, lol. 43 reviews not bad for me, but approx. 300 readers each chap and that's it? Well at least your reading, and the few reviews are nice. Thanks!

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

**Comment: From Draeconin,** Yes it does lack gaps. What can I say, I need to go take some English classes. Oh wait yay I am soon. Anyway I just assumed they showered lol, let's just say they do a cleaning spell on themselves like the clothes eh? Thanks! After the story is eventually finished, I will go back, by myself or with some help and detail the story up a bit, unless I get help before that.

-------

Can't open my eyes

And see what's in front of me

Afraid you might reject me

Afraid you might not love me

I'm afraid to open my eyes

Every time I do

You look right through my eyes

Into my soul

Into my heart

And then you would see

That I loved you

Before I knew what to do

-By Lady Hoshi

–

The room was silent as Harry and Draco sat down on Harry's bed. Harry shifted uncomfortably as Draco thought of the best possible way to talk to Harry without scaring him and shutting him up forever.

-

Harry knew Draco would be freaked out if he told Draco what happened with Dorian. Harry cared for Draco more than anyone he had ever cared for. He would give up anything if it meant being with him.

-

_Even if Draco did like me, I am dirty. I couldn't possibly be with Draco after what Dorian did to me. After awhile, I just gave up fighting and cried. Draco would shrink away from me, even a friend would do that. He will either think I am the scum of the earth or pity me. Both would kill me. But I know he will ask me, how can I refuse to answer? _

_-_

Harry looked down at the razorblade he had on the dresser, barely seen because it was covered with Harry's shirt. It was so close . . . but he hadn't done it since he had been handcuffed to Draco.

-

_Draco has changed so much. He used to be the reason to end it all, but now he is the reason I want to live. I used to look at that razorblade and wonder when I would have the courage to finish the job. Now, I just want to feel the pain, to know this is real. But I don't want to die._

_-_

Harry looked at Draco who had his eyes closed. He was massaging his temples back and forth. He looked at Draco from head to toe.He was well-built, he still had his Slytherin robes on but he could see that Draco was well worth the reason to live_. Not just for his good looks, but for his passion. He might not have confessed his love for me, but the way he looked at me when he said he cared for me . . . just showed me a whole new side of him. _

_-_

Harry leaned in a little closer to Draco, studying his face. His skin looked so soft . . . if only he could touch it. Harry's hand almost brushed Draco's face when his eyelids started to flutter. Harry jerked his hand back as Draco opened his eyes. Draco's eyes were questioning as Harry was looking at him so closely. Harry took this moment of surprise and leaned into him.

--

Their lips touched gently, then grew more insistent. Both boys were giving into their desires as Draco's tongue begged Harry for entrance. He was granted acceptance and the boys fought for dominance. Draco's hands were everywhere at once, and Harry moaned in reply.

-

Then, Draco pulled away much to Harry's displeasure.

-

"Is something wrong, Draco? I thought –" Harry started. Draco waved Harry to stop as he gathered his thoughts.

-

"No, Harry. You didn't do anything wrong. I figured we should stop so that we can discuss what happened earlier. Don't you think so?"

-

Harry's eye's seemed to grow sad at the mention of earlier events. However he knew he had to, as hard as it was going to be.

-

Harry nodded, "You deserve to know the truth."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, "Take your time."

-

_This almost seems to good to be true. Everything is working out so perfectly, except for the confession._

-

"Dorian was my cousin Dudley's friend. Acquaintance, I guess would be a better term. Dudley never really had friends, just people he was supposed to associate with and people he roamed the streets with to terrorize children. At first, I assumed Dorian was just trying to toy with me like all of Dudley's friends did. Usually they lured me into some abandoned place, whether it be a play ground, or my room, and beat the living day lights out of me. But Dorian picked me up when I fell, and bandaged me when they bruised me so. I told him to leave me alone constantly, but he never went away, he just kept coming back. When I first met him, he told me he wasn't at Dudley's bidding. That he wouldn't pick on someone like me ..." Harry hesitated, " he said someone like me that was ... beautiful."

-

Draco's teeth grinded together as Harry closed his eyes and continued on.

-

"I told him I wasn't, but he said he thought I was. I was scared because he seemed to like me. And that had never happened before. We started hanging out, becoming friends. He treated me out, since the Dursley's wouldn't give me money. He didn't care that I had to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs. I never thought of him, other than being a friend. But one day, when everyone was gone, he came over. I never thought anything of it, since we often did this. We would go up to my room, I would sit on the bed and he would lean up against the wall. We would just talk for hours, until he had to leave because the Dursley's would be coming home. But when we went upstairs ..."

-

Harry paused and clenched his fists, tears started falling down his face. But he couldn't look up at Draco. He couldn't bear to see his face, his reaction.

--

"He pushed me down on the bed ... he took my cl – he forced me down – he – raped me. I tried to push him off me ... but I was too weak, I still am. He did that many times Draco, and eventually I gave up and just cried. Because I was so weak, I couldn't do anything."

--

Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes and took a breathe. He could feel the anger coming through now.

--

"Is that what you wanted me to say! I hated him then, and I hate him now! What do you want me to say! I know you don't want to be with me now because I am dirty!" Harry exclaimed.

-

"Harry you are not dirty, and I just got you and I won't let go of you that easily. I am here for you. I will protect you from him, you understand?" Draco said pulling Harry into a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you."

-

Harry laid down next to Draco, he fell asleep with Draco's hands wrapped around his waist.


	10. Pillow Therapy

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

**Chapter 10:** Pillow Therapy

**Summary**: Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year—

**Authors Note:** Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. **Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling.** 5108 hits? I sure am liking this, lol. 49 reviews not bad for me, but approx. 300 readers each chap and that's it? Well at least your reading, and the few reviews are nice. Thanks!

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

------------------------

Your scar intrigued me

Your lips memorized me

I longed for a kiss

A taste

Though our love would be forbidden

By judgmental fools

I longed for a love

Beyond just a friend

I watched in the distance

Waiting for my chance

To show you my love

To hope you feel the same

My love is forbidden

Yet here I remain

To wait for your love

To come to me

— By Lady Hoshi

Harry woke up the next morning exhausted and relieved. He looked at Draco, who was sleeping soundly and wondered how Draco would want to be with him. _How can he want to be with someone like me? It may be different for those who have had sex, but rape ... That has other complications. I want to be with Draco, but anything further than a make-out and I don't know how I will react._

_-_

"Draco," Harry said, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Wake up."

-

"Hmm ... if that's how you're going to try and wake me up every day, I might never wake up," Draco said opening his eyes.

-

Harry started to blush and look away. "Come on, we have to get ready."

-

Harry and Draco got themselves ready in a fashionable manor and made their way to the Great Hall. As Harry sat down, Hermione and Ron glared at him. _Oh good, he has turned them against me. This is going to be one hell of a year. _

-

Draco leaned in to Harry and whispered, "Do you mind if we tell the Slytherins? Seeing how the Gryffindors might not have your back anymore, the Slytherins will always have yours because you are with me. Not that I would ever let anything happen to you."

-

Harry sighed, "That's fine. I am not ashamed being with you ... but ..."

-

"But..." Draco prompted Harry.

-

"Dorian might cause you some trouble," Harry said. _And want revenge on me even more. _

_-_

"Don't worry, he can't hurt me," Draco said giving him a reassuring smile.

-

"Slytherins, listen up," Draco said. Draco continued when the Slytherins in the area looked at him, "Keep this between the Slytherins, because we cannot afford the other houses to know. Especially the Gryffindors. Harry and I are together now, and I expect you to protect him as one of your own, maybe even more. The Gryffindors aren't exactly appreciative towards Harry right now, due to some new influences in their house. Got that? Good."

-

"Aww ... Drakie, that is so cute," Pansy said almost squealing.

-

"Someone finally tamed the dragon," Blaise said as Harry blushed.

-

"Blaise, do you know what I told you about saying things like that?" Draco said smiling evilly.

-

"Um... that you would blast me into space?" Blaise said hesitantly.

-

"Yes that one. Next time, you're visiting Mars," Draco replied.

-

Blaise gulped and went back to his food.

-

Harry hadn't eaten much that week, with things preoccupying his mind. His stomach started to grumble at him silently but he hadn't noticed yet. _If the Gryffindors find out ... what will they say? Even if Ron isn't talking to me, will he kill me? _Harry chuckled, _He would probably yell at me like he was still my friend and then realize he hated me. Saying things like, how could you be with a Malfoy! He has hated you for years! _Harry almost laughed but came back to reality as Draco nudged him, "Don't make me force feed you."

-

Harry grinned and started eating.

-

Harry and the Slytherins walked to charms where Professor Flitwick was standing with a pile of pillows in the center of the room. Harry looked at him with confusion but took his seat without another thought.

-

"Alright class, don't groan and complain. I know, you can do this spell. But I figure you can have a little fun today. Gryffindors on the left, Slytherins on the right." He waited while everyone went to their place. "Alright, the spell I want you to say is _Reverso Accendium_. This will cause the pillows to fly to the other side of the room, if you master it well enough you might hit your intended target. I figured you can learn the spell and have fun at the same time. Alright? Go."

-

Dorian flashed Harry a big smile, which made him want to hurl. Harry whipped his wand out and threw a pillow straight at Dorians face. He almost burst out laughing as Dorian's face turned beet red. He sent one flying back, making it hit Draco on the shoulder. This made Harry really angry. _How dare he bring Draco into this! You are going to pay._

_-_

Harry sent four pillows flying at Dorian. One hitting him in the face, two in the legs and one in the chest, which send him falling on his arse. Hermione and Ron glared at Harry, helping Dorian up. Harry wasn't aware of anyone else that was sending pillows flying, he didn't even try to duck any that only missed because Draco was fending them off. He continued to fight with Dorian until Professor Flitwick yelled, "Harry, Dorian ... stop!"

-

Harry blinked and realized Professor Flitwick was standing by him. "Good. You are paying attention. Dorian, Harry, I want you to write a page on respecting the use of magic and turn it into me next class. Everyone else, no homework. Class dismissed."

-

"Feel good Harry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded as they left the classroom.

-

"Harry, that was amazing to throw that many pillows at once," Blaise commented.

-

Harry looked away, "It was nothing really."

-

Draco smirked and whispered, "You're really cute when you get shy like that." This didn't make things any better as Harry turned scarlet red.

-

They were walking down the corridor as someone shoved Harry to the ground, knocking Draco down with him.


	11. All is Fair in Love and Tea Leaves

Title: Magical Handcuffs

Chapter 11: All is Fair in Love and Tea Leaves

Summary: Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5 th Year---

Authors Note: Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. **Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great JK Rowling.**

More notes: Wow, 6538 hits and only 59 reviews? Sniff ... sniff ... but damn those hits!

If daddy only knew

How much I love you

How much I want you

How fast you make my heart beat

If he only knew

That I dream about you

How I long to see you

If he only knew

I long to kiss you

To hold you

To love you

If he only knew

What I want to do

If he only knew

I am waiting for you

– Lady Hoshi

-------

Harry's knees slammed against the ground and he groaned as Draco and he stood up. Ron was standing there with his fists raised.

-

"What the hell was that for, Ron?" Harry asked as Ron started advancing.

-

"Dorian told us all about what you did, Harry. That's sick," Ron said glaring.

-

Harry looked at Dorian questioningly but with an angry look. "Twist something else to your needs, Dorian?" Harry accused.

-

"You would know _Harry _since you do know me best. Although I am hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing. All I did was befriend you when Dudley and his friends beat you up. I didn't think you would get any ideas from it," he said with a sneer.

-

_Calm down. He is just trying to get you in trouble._

_-_

"Oh, Harry ... by the way ... I will see you soon," Dorian said winking as he turned from Harry with Ron.

-

Harry glared at Dorian and said, "Furnunculus!"

-

This caused Dorian's face to burst with boils. He glared at Harry as Ron punched Harry in the face, causing Harry to stumble backwards and pulling Draco with him. When they recovered Draco pulled out his wand. "Serpensortia!"

-

When Draco cast the spell, a snake shot out of his wand and it started to slither towards Ron and Dorian. Seeing the snake advance, Dorian and Ron started to back up.

-

"Draco, is a snake the best solution?" Harry asked.

-

"Anything else you have planned?" Draco said keeping his eye on the snake.

-

"Don't move or the snake will attack," Harry said glaring at Dorian and Ron. He then switched to parseltongue to speak to the snake, "_Do not attack them, unless I tell you. Just keep watching them."_

_-_

Harry looked at the books sitting on the floor and pointed his wand at them and said, "Reverso Accendium" as he swung his wand towards Ron and Dorian. Ron and Dorian fell backwards and he shot one last spell at them, "Stupefy," causing them to be knocked out, if they weren't already.

-

Harry looked at the snake, "_You may go, and do not harm anyone or I shall blast you."_

_-_

"Come ..." Harry started to say as Madam Pomfrey walked briskly up to them.

-

"Oh my goodness! What has happened here. Speak," she said looking at Harry.

-

"They attacked us and I defended myself and Draco," Harry replied. Draco gave him a look because he had participated also, but didn't say anything.

-

"We will see. Go to the headmaster's office now," she said as she waved her wand making Ron and Dorian float ahead of her.

-

"Harry -" Draco started.

-

Harry waved him off, "No, Draco. You only put the snake there to back them off. You will say nothing, because you did nothing."

-

They reached the gargoyle. "Lemon drops, chocolate frogs, blueberry toads, candy canes ... ah there we go," Harry said as they walked onto the stairs. He knocked on the large oak door.

-

"Boys, please come in," Dumbledore said within.

-

"Madam Pomfrey let me know you were coming. She said you would explain. Please do."

-

"Ron had pushed me down, bringing Draco down with me. I stood up and Ron continued to yell and attack me with Dorian. So I defended myself," Harry replied.

-

"And Draco?" Dumbledore inquired.

-

"He played no part in it, except falling down," Harry told him, his expression unreadable.

-

"Very well, I know you were defending yourself. Although Ron and Dorian, will have one week's detention each. Harry watch yourself, you could hurt students –" he was stopped by a Professor Snape who came through the door.

-

"I have heard of the situation and wanted to know, how you played to punish the boys?" Snape asked.

-

"Ron and Dorian will have one week's detention. Draco and Harry were merely victims and will have no punishment," Dumbledore told Snape.

-

"I am sure Potter, had something to do with the fight," Snape sneered at Harry.

-

"I do not believe so, Severus. Now if you will excuse them, the boys must really get to their next class," Dumbledore said as he waved them off.

-

When they walked out of the office Draco spoke up, "Harry, I did help you know."

"Draco, I explained it to you," Harry said pulling him into a hug. "You only shot the snake out, to protect us. You made them back off. I did everything else. You did nothing wrong."

-

"But –" Draco started but was cut off with Harry's lips pressing onto his.

-

"Come on, we are late for the great and wonderful world of divination," Harry said dragging Draco with him.

-

They entered the classroom and sat down. "The death eaters finally decided to show up," Hermione whispered to Neville.

-

"Can it, mudblood," Draco spat at her.

-

"Hey, I heard what you did to Ron and Dorian. Nice job, Harry," Blaise grinned.

-

"Bloody brilliant," Derek commented.

-

"I can't believe they did that to you both," Pansy said.

-

"Things change when the company is tainted," Harry replied.

-

Professor Trelawney walked to the front of the classroom and leaned against her desk. "Today we will be reading tea leaves. You have done this before, so you don't need my help. When you are finished, please write down your findings and write a page about it to turn in next class."

-

Harry and Draco exchanged cups and grinned. No one looked through the book for the answers, they just made it up as they went.

-

"You can go first," Draco offered.

-

"Oh no, you may go," Harry suggested.

-

"No, no I insist," Draco said.

-

"You go or," Harry whispered, "no more wake up kisses."

-

Draco pouted, "No fair. That's cheating."

-

Harry grinned, "All is fair in love and tea leaves."

-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Alright, you have someone very special in your life who is gorgeous, kind, caring and you should always be kind to that person because of their wonderful looks and lovely personality. Treat them well and they will reward you," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

-

Harry grinned, "Wow. How did you know that? You read my mind."

-

Draco chuckled, "The tea leaves told me. Now your turn."

-

"You have a great somebody in your life who will give you the silent treatment if you don't pamper them. Although their looks are a little lacking they are very nice," Harry said grinning.

-

"Ahem. I happen to disagree. Their looks are almost par with me," Draco smiled.

-

"Almost? How charming," Harry said smiling.

-

"Alright, class, please rinse out your teacups and place them back on the shelves," Professor Trelawney called. "Do not forget to write the report for your findings. Dismissed."

-

The students did as they were told and headed for the Great Hall. Harry and Draco entered and sat down between Pansy and Blaise.

-

"Tomorrow we were thinking of pulling a prank on the Gryffindors. You know them best, Harry, what would you suggest?" Pansy asked.

-

"I have a simple plan, that will be easy to pull off ..." Harry continued talking to them but you couldn't hear them from the uproar at the Gryffindor table. When Harry was finished explaining you could hear Hermione saying, "What? They told Dumbledore you attacked them when they attacked you?" The gryffindor table turned and glared at the Slytherins.

-

"Come on Harry," Draco said as they got up. They walked out of the chaotic great hall to their room.

Harry was busy writing his paper for divination on the couch when Draco sat on his lap and started kissing him on the neck.

-

"Come on," Harry said laughing. "I can't concentrate when you do that."

-

"That's the point," Draco said putting Harry's work on the table.

-

Draco positioned himself comfortably on Harry's lap and continued to kiss him furiously on the neck, and moved to Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth and Draco slid his tongue in exploring all the nooks and crannies he had yet to explore. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair and caught him by surprise as he stood up and switched positions. Now Harry was sitting on Draco's lap and doing the same thing Draco had been, kissing him on the neck and moving up to his lips. Harry laid down on the couch and pulled Draco with him.

-

"Want your shirt off," Draco said as Harry kissed him on the neck. Draco picked up his wand and magically removed Harry's shirt and soon his hands was roaming all over Harry's abdomen. When Draco's hands were getting a little low on Harry's stomach, Harry moved from beneath Draco, "I'm sorry Draco, I'm just not ready."


	12. Intoxicating Kisses and Shocking Truth

Title: **Magical Handcuffs **

Chapter 12: Intoxicating Kisses and Shocking Truth

Summary: Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what is they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year---

Authors Note: Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione paring. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter is was made by the great Jk Rowling.**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue!

**Question by klair716**: Well, Dumbledore said "love" not like, so it can't be broken that easily. And you'll find out soon enough about the handcuffs. Maybe in this chapter ; )

------------

They told us it would never work

That we were too young

They said it was unnatural

To love someone of the same sex

But you filled the emptiness I felt inside

You mended my wounds

Through all the bad times

When the students would push us into lockers

Call us "queers"and "fags" as we walked to class

You held me up when I was feeling down

Stood up for me, when my friends turned their backs

You were the only one constantly there for me

You wiped my tears away

When my world was crashing down

They never understood our love

But that's ok

Because all I need is you

-

It was finally Saturday as Harry opened his eyes. He looked at Draco who was still sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

-

_I care for him deepl,y but I can't help remembering what Dorian did, even if it is Draco who is touching me. _

-

Harry laid in his bed for another 30 minutes with nothing running in his head, spaced out to the world.

_-_

_We should do something special and get away from here today._

_-_

Draco started to open his eyes and sat up in bed, "hey," he said giving Harry a kiss on the lips.

Harry moved from his bed to Draco's and pulled him closer, putting his hands around Draco's waist and kissing his neck.

-

"I think we should get out," Harry said kissing Draco one last time on the lips.

-

"Hmm . . . where to?"

-

"Hogsmeade," Harry grinned.

-

"You're just a bad boy aren't you. Breaking school rules every day and night," Draco smiled mischievously.

-

Harry kissed Draco a few more times and broke away, "Let's get ready then shall we?"

-

The boys did their usual morning preparations, snuck beneath the invisibility cloak and walked through the secret passage way that lead them to Hogsmeade.

-

Harry held Draco's hand as they walked into the Three Broomsticks and explained to Rosmerta the situation.

-

"What are you boys doing here?" Rosmerta asked.

-

"Have you heard of our situation?" Harry asked. Rosmerta shook her head so he continued. "Draco got us handcuffed together," Harry and Draco lifted their hands and showed her, "and we recently settled our differences and got together," Harry said blushing. "We wanted to get away from the school, some of my classmates are a little brainwashed right now and we wanted some time alone together."

-

"Oh, of course, dears. Just make sure you get back to the castle at a reasonable hour. Mum's the word. I never saw you here," she said showing them a private table with two candles on the table. She set down two butterbeers and left them alone.

-

Harry reached for his butterbeer when a warm hand touched his. He looked up and Draco smiled at him. "You were really cute back there, blushing like that." With Draco speaking so softly it made Harry blush even more and he started to look down but Draco's finger caught his chin and be brought it back up. Draco leaned in closer and kissed Harry on the lips.

-

"Hmm . . . why do you always taste like vanilla?" Draco asked sitting back in his seat.

-

Harry blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

-

Draco grinned and moved his face close to Harry, "What are you hiding? You're blushing again."

-

Harry tried to distract Draco from the conversation and leaned into Draco kissing him on the lips and sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco gave in for the moment letting Harry take dominance but as soon as their lips parted Draco told him, "Don't think your intoxicating kisses can keep the question from being answered."

-

"Oh, so my kisses are poison now?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. "I like you too much to kill you, I guess we have to stop seeing each other," He grinned.

-

"Oh, you better not. Besides your kisses are good poison," Draco said leaning in, "Very good poison."

-

They both sat back in their chairs and took a drink of their butterbeer. Harry took a look around the room and noticed it was darker than usual in the room with the lights dimmed. There were two candles on every table and there was soft music in the background.

-

"Hmm . . . perfect day to come. Never seen it so romantic here before," Harry commented.

-

"Oh? You're a romantic?" Draco said teasing.

-

"Well I would rather be romanced then a quick 'let's go to bed,'" Harry said blushing.

-

"I would have to agree with you on that one, my blushing one," Draco grinned.

-

"Oh, I am yours then?" Harry asked.

-

"Yes," Draco said confidently.

-

"Didn't Blaise tell you . . . ?" Harry started to ask.

-

Draco stood up, "Tell me what?"

-

"Oh, so he hasn't." Harry looked away, hiding his smile.

-

"Oh, I am going to kill him!" Draco said angrily.

-

"Draco, relax! I was kidding!" Harry said laughing.

-

Draco sat back down and pouted, "I don't think it was very funny."

-

"Aw," Harry said as he leaned in and kissed Draco. "All better?"

-

"I guess," Draco said smiling. "Now like I said, why do your kisses taste like vanilla?"

-

Harry blushed, "I wear vanilla chap stick."

"Cute," Draco said, licking his lips. "I may just have to buy you some more."

-

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and asked Draco, "If we care so much about each other, shouldn't the handcuffs have come off?"

-

Draco sat there a moment, "Harry, there is something I need to tell you."

-

Harry looked at Draco worriedly, "What's wrong?"

-

"You know I care for you, right? Well, I didn't know how to approach you and I thought the handcuffs would be the best solution. You didn't seem to be in the market for a boyfriends, so I thought maybe I would put a charm on the handcuffs and . . . " Draco said pulling out a key from his pocket.

-

"Draco . . . " Harry said his mouth wide open.

-

Draco took their handcuffs and put the key through each of the locks. "I am so sorry Harry, but I do love you."

-

"Oh, God, Draco, how could you do that?" Harry said, before running out of the Three Broomsticks.

--------

**Sniff Sniff ... 7373 reviews and only 64 reviews? Sniff Sniff ...(and only 5 last chap) tear to sad to continue lmao**.

Oh yes... I don't remember how do you space the lines without the dashes?


	13. Tragedy With a Splash of Accusations

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

-

**Chapter 13:** Tragedy With a Splash of Accusations

-

**Summary: **Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year—

-

**Authors Note: **Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also, there might be a Ron/Hermione pairing.

-

**Disclaimer:** Oh and I do not own **Harry Potter** is was made by the great** JK Rowling.**

-

**Beta Reader: **Thank the lucky stars for me! **Phoenix A. Black **has come to my rescue as my beta.

-

**Note to Readers from the Beta: Our wonderful author and I were reading through the previous chapters, and realized that the prank on Gryffindor was never mentioned. As a beta, I am ashamed. But, let's just say that in light of recent events, the prank was forgotten. :runs to hide in shame:** yep yep ...back to the author ... see I got the chapter up ...didn't I ...don't kill me please, then I can't continue.

-

When you come to care for someone

And give your heart to them

You risk having it handed back to you

In little pieces

You risk your heart aching

For understanding

You risk the doubts

That used to come in your mind

You risk your life

When love has let you down

You risk everything

---

Harry made his way back to his room, furious, told Sir Eragon to change the password to "Liar," and made sure the portrait was tightly closed behind him. He tore through Draco's things, threw it all in his trunk, made his way to the portrait and threw everything out into the hall. Then, he sighed and laid down on his bed. _Draco will never step foot in here again._

-

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the night of his confession to Draco. He had told him everything!

-

"_Is that what you wanted me to say! I hated him then, and I hate him now! What do you want me to say! I know you don't want to be with me now because I am dirty!" Harry exclaimed._

_-_

"_Harry you are not dirty, and I just got you and I won't let go of you that easily. I am here for you. I will protect you from him, you understand?" Draco said, pulling Harry into a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

-

Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as he put his arms around his knees and clutched them tightly.

-

_You won't let anything happen to me? You happened to me you bastard. You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me! I told you everything! I had never told anyone before and I told you! I almost believed I actually loved you and I had actually begun to think you felt the same way! Fuck. I am such a fool. I actually thought Draco Malfoy was falling for me. No! He played me and is probably having a good laugh with the Slytherins right now! Bastard!_

_-_

Harry turned his head and he heard some knocking on the door, "Harry, let me in! Please, I want to talk to you." Harry's legs wanted to go to the door, but he wasn't going to let Draco get the satisfaction in seeing him cry. _He probably has the Slytherins outside the door._

_-_

"Are you sure he is in there?" He heard Draco ask.

-

"Yes, son, and I am afraid whoever made him mad is in for a cold night," Sir Eragon answered.

-

Harry's blurry eyes could barely make out the razorblade that was sitting on his dresser. Harry picked it up and set it against his wrist.

-

_If only I had the courage to press it down._

_-_

"Harry, please!" He heard Draco shout, "I never meant to hurt you. Please, I love you."

-

Harry pressed the blade down and saw he made an indent on his wrist. A small line was lying across his wrist, no blood present, but the thought was still lingering. _You never meant to hurt me? You love me? Bollocks._

_-_

Harry pressed the blade deeper and deeper until blood was drawn. He stopped and stared at it. Slowly dripping down his arm, drop by drop fell onto the floor. He continued to look at his wrist and soon small pockets of blood were forming and a temporary crust was starting to appear. He opened the cut again, small cuts . . . just to open it back up. He watched his salty tears mix with the blood as they poured on the floor like a dance. _How funny_ _my blood and my tears are falling to the floor, like a dance. They become one, my tears form with my blood and they work together. _-

He began to press the blade deeper and the blood started to gush onto his arm. He pressed deeper until it was flowing profusely and then he moved the blade in one swift motion across his wrist. Harry's eyes were starting to drop and he could feel himself thud on the floor.

-

"Harry! What is going on? Harry!" He could hear Draco screaming for Sir Eragon to let him in and everything went black.

-

-

-

Harry's head was pounding. His chest, arms and legs felt like they weighed a million pounds. He lifted his eye lids and saw he was in the hospital wing. He could hardly lift his bandaged wrist off the bed as he brushed a pale hand that was resting on his blanket.

-

_So I survived._

_-_

As Harry's hand brushed Draco's, he started to wake. He opened his eyes and saw Harry wide awake, staring back at him. "Harry I'm -" Draco started to reach for him, but he jerked away from his touch. "I never meant to hurt you Harry. I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't know how to tell you. I hoped your feeling for me would develop or maybe already be there. I hadn't meant for the charade to go this long, but I couldn't bear to lose you."

-

"Draco, I don't know if I can ever forgive you," Harry said looking away.

-

"Harry, I will always love you. I know I have wronged you, but taking your life . . . please don't do that again," Draco said looking concerned.

-

"You have no right to tell me what to do," Harry snarled.

-

"You're right, but I will always worry about you," Draco said walking out of the infirmary.

-

Harry closed his eyes. _Worry for me? You would actually worry for me?_

_-_

"Hello, Harry," an icy voice called from the doorway.

-

"What do you want?" Harry spat.

-

"I came to see how my love was doing." Dorian placed a hand on Harry's knee almost lovingly. Harry's mind flashed back to that day on Privet Drive. _Please, not again._ "Don't scare me again and do something stupid like that," Dorian started moving his hand under Harry's shirt, roaming his hand on Harry's abdomen.

-

"Bastard, stop this," Harry said swatting his hand away.

-

"You know you want this," Dorian said moving his hand toward Harry's pants zipper. Harry struggled beneath Dorian as he pressed his body on top of Harry forcing his lips on the smaller boy and giving him a rough kiss.

-

_No, I won't let it happen again!_

-

Harry pushed Dorian with all his strength he had left and had him roll onto the floor with a loud thud. "What is all the commotion in here?" Madam Pomfrey asked rushing in the room. "Oh, heavens. You are awake. You gave us quite a scare. You there, get off the floor and out of my infirmary," she said shooing Dorian out of the room.

-

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked Harry.

-

"Hmm . . . ok."

-

"Why would you ever do such a . . . dangerous thing?" Madam Pomfrey said worriedly.

-

Harry looked away and she knew she wouldn't get the answer out of him.

-

It was a couple hours later when Madam Pomfrey had come to check on him and he heard her say, "Headmaster Dumbledore."

-

"Please give us a moment," he said in a serious voice.

-

"Harry, I know you have gone through a rough ordeal. And I am not sure what has happened between Mr. Malfoy and yourself, but there has been an accusation against you that must be dealt with."

-

"Professor?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his emerald eyes.

-

"Dorian Marvolo has accused you of attacking him when he came to visit you today. Unless you have a reason for doing so, you will be expelled. I am sorry, Harry, but you have gotten in so many fights this year, a majority with Mr. Marvolo."

-

"Sir . . . "

-

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with hope he would confide in him.

-

"What would happen if I didn't say why?" Harry asked.

-

"The school has it's own system of judgement. There would be a trial, where your side of the story and Mr. Marvolo's side would be heard. The final decision of your innocence or guilt would be made by your teachers. Is that what you want?"

-

Harry gulped, "I have no choice."

-

_I am not ready to tell him. Can I muster the courage to tell the whole school as well?_

_-_

**Last note: I hope those late night owls didn't read that other chap I just accidently posted. I cries saved my fixed review from my beta on ch. 14 so I posted the wrong version ...now my ch. 14 I was working on is gone cries**


	14. Mending The Open Wound

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

-

**Chapter 14:** Mending The Open Wound

**Summary: **Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year—

-

**Authors Note:** Oh and yes this will be a **slash fic** so just as a warning. Also there might be a Ron/Hermione paring.

-

**Disclaimer:** Oh and I do not own **Harry Potter** is was made by the great** Jk Rowling.**

-

**Beta Reader: My beta is busy. So this is un-bet'd ...its all me :P**

-

**Note: **Oh be happy I lost my short beginning of this chapter. This is much better lol.

Damn 10,977 hits? 86 reviews... but how does ch. 12 have more hits than ch. 11? lmao.

--

My feelings for you remain the same

I love you with all my heart

But it hurts deep inside

Because of the deceit

Because of the trust you have lost

My heart aches for you to touch me

Even in ways I have yielded from before

For your fingers to caress my cheek

For your lips to crush onto mine

For all clothes to be thrown to the floor

For us to express what we could not before

But your lies cloud my eyes

I wish you hadn't lied.

I wish you hadn't lied to me.

---

---

_Harry was walking in a graveyard when he noticed a hooded figure standing next to a grave. The man stood, his back facing Harry and a familiar voice said, "hello Harry." Harry's fists started to clench together his nails digging into his palms as he took a step to the side so he could read what was on the grave. It read:_

_-_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**He was suppose to be our savior but he was our failure**_

_**He was suppose to save us from Voldemort, but he has enslaved us**_

_**He was suppose to stop Voldemort, but he only let him rise once again**_

_**He was suppose to be strong, but Voldemort's spawn raped him over and over again**_

**_-_**

_Tears were forming in Harry's eyes, but he would not let Voldemort see him cry. Voldemort turned around and looked at Harry._

_"What? I can see the surprise in your eyes, did you honestly think I had given up? I may not have been able to kill you before, but I assure you, I have never left your life alone. I may not be able to inflict pain magically at your aunt and uncles house, but I had my son do what I could not. Oh? Surprised? Yes, I know where you live and yes Dorian is my son. Did you think Marvolo was a coincidence? I bet you forgot Marvolo was my middle name, ask that fool Dumbledore, why did he not think of Dorian Marvolo as my son? It's not like I would have used the muggle Riddle name, besides it would have been too obvious. Oh my, you do look sadDid you have a breakup with Draco? Poor Harry, you just keep getting hurt over and over again. Don't worry the pain will be over soon. I have my sources inside the school that will make you pay."_

_-_

Harry woke up in his bed holding onto his knees tight. He remembered leaving the infirmary last night but he had no idea how he managed to get into his bed.

-

_It doesn't matter, was that real? Was I really talking to Voldemort? He is right though, Marvolo is his middle name._

_-_

Harry was so relieved to have the handcuffs off he took a long hot shower, washing the old fashioned way, not with a quick flick of his wand and he was done. He washed himself and much to his displeasure dried off and dressed himself so he could go see the Headmaster. When he reached the statue he made a few guesses and it finally let him up on, "Gum Drops." He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. "Come in," a voice said within. He opened the door and found Dumbledore sitting in his chair with his hands entwined.

-

"Ah, Harry. I was just coming to see you. Please sit down. You're trial is set for the day after tomorrow on Monday. Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore asked reaching for the pot.

-

"No thank you Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said politely.

-

"Now what have you come to tell me, or was the trial what you were coming for?"

-

Harry sat there a moment, "I came to ask you about Dorian's parentage. Have you thought much of it?"

-

Dumbledore cringed his eyebrows, "why no I haven't. Why do you bring this up?"

-

"Let's say I had a vision, a conversation with Voldemort last night. Do you realized Dorian's last name is Marvolo which is exactly Voldemort's same middle name?"

-

"No. No, I can't say I have thought about that. Harry, I know Dorian is not your favorite person. But you can't going around saying he is Voldemort's son. Voldemort has never been with a woman, he is not even fully human."

-

"But sir, when Voldemort would have had a son, he was human. Besides, how do you know what is possible? In your wildest dreams, did you believe this would have happened?" Harry said anger surging in him.

-

"Harry, he is not Voldemort's son. Voldemort would have had him do something to you long ago, if he could."

-

"He did you BLIND OLD FOOL!" Harry yelled.

-

Dumbledore was so shocked at Harry's outburst he sat there a moment not saying anything. "What do you mean Harry?"

-

"Nothing sir. I was ... just angry," Harry mumbled looking away. "I better get going," Harry said standing up and walking out of the headmaster's office. The Headmaster watched the boy leave the office with a sad look upon his face.

-

Harry was lost in thought as he walked through the hall, he realized he was walking towards the great hall and stopped. _Best not go in there. I can just get something from the kitchen._ Harry turned towards the kitchen and tickled the fruit portrait that was hanging on the wall.

-

"Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby's voice rang as he ran to Harry's side. "What can I do for you sir?"

-

"Would you pack me a small dinner please?" Harry asked.

-

"Yes sir," Dobby said motioning the other house elves to help him. Dobby quickly brought a small basket back to Harry. "There you are Harry Potter sir, I am glad Dobby can help you."

-

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said smiling as he left the kitchen towards the place he often went to think, the astronomy tower.

-

Harry sat down on the cold steps and set the basket down next to him. He opened the lid and found Dobby had packed enough food for two. _How bitter-sweet_. Harry was not sitting there long before he heard some steps coming up the stairs and he was faced with Dorian. His face went pale and his hands started to shake nervously. He tried to stand up and run but his knees turned into jelly, he tried to scream but he could not form a sound.

-

"Don't jump off the tower. I would miss you too much. At least wait until I am done with you," Dorian said kissing Harry on the neck. Dorian lifted his face and whispered huskily to Harry, "you had better not tell them a damn thing. You could tell and confess but they would all shriek away from you because of the disgusting things you let someone do to you. They would know how weak you are, plus I would have to kill you. Or you could not say anything at the trial and possibly get expelled but on the plus side I will let you live as my toy." Dorian pushed Harry's back to the floor and he roamed his hands on Harry's thighs. Then suddenly someone had shoved Dorian off Harry and was punching him wildly. Harry sat up and saw Draco beating the bloody hell out of Dorian. Draco gave Dorian one last punch as Dorian skidded down the steps. Harry gave a weak smile and sat down. "Thanks," Harry said as Draco sat next to him. "I said I would always protect you."

-

"Did you just mean Dorian and Voldemort? Because I think you left someone out," Harry said sadly.

-

"Did someone hurt you Harry?" Draco asked confusedly.

-

"You did," Harry said looking away.

-

"I never meant to Harry. I had cared for you since I offered you my friendship and I never stopped. I only meant to use the handcuffs as a devise to get close to you. I knew you would have never accepted to become my friend easily, not that it is an excuse. I was going to tell you, I swear I was. I just didn't know how," Draco confessed.

-

"I love you Draco. But I don't know if I can trust you. You have broken my heart in so many pieces."

-

"I know I have. But can't I try and mend them? I want to be there for you mentally and physically when you are ready. Most of all I want to help you overcome your fear of Dorian. I want to help you, I want to be with you, because I love you," Draco said giving Harry a simple kiss on the lips.

-

"Your kisses are deadly," Harry said smiling.

-

"Hmm... we'll I would say I don't want to kill you but I love you too much to stop," Draco said grinning into the kiss he gave Harry.

-

Harry pulled back, "you know we are going to take this slow?"

-

"Of course. I would wait forever for you," Draco said kissing him slowly on the lips making Harry's knees melt away. _Thank you for letting me be sitting_

--

--

"Harry," Draco murmured as he lay in the bed next to Harry, back in their room.

-

"Yeah?"

-

"I have something to give you," Draco said as he rolled out of bed to a drawer next to his bed.

-

"You didn't have to," Harry started to say and blushed as he saw a box in Draco's hand.

-

"Open it," Draco said as he gave it to Harry.

-

Harry blushed,"Oh wow. Help me put it on?"

-

Draco nodded as he grabbed the gold chain necklace with a small emerald jewel attached that he had hand picked and placed it on Harry.. He gave Harry a small kiss on the neck and leaned back. "It's for courage, for Monday."

-

"Thanks Draco," Harry smiled.

-

"Good night Harry,"

-

"Good night Draco."

-

Both boys said as they laid back in their beds and drifted off to sleep.

-

_Please let me sleep forever._

_---_

Author note: That wasn't so bad was it? Sorry about the wait, I was hoping my beta would get back to me. But it looks like she is pretty busy.


	15. The Trial That Would End Everything

**Title:** Magical Handcuffs

-

**Chapter 15:** The Trial That Would End Everything

-

**Summary: **Draco has a fixation with being a magician and handcuffs himself to Harry. Now that they can't get the handcuffs off, magical or with the key Draco lost, what are they going to do? Will it bring them closer together or will they just kill each other? --5th Year—

-

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading!

-

**Disclaimer:** Oh and I do not own **Harry Potter** is was made by the great** Jk Rowling.**

-

**Beta Reader: My beta is busy. So this is un-bet'd ...its all me :P**

**-------**

I wish I had the courage to say

All the things I have kept inside

I wish I could tell everyone

What you have done to me

I wish I could see your face

As I stood up to you

I wish I could tell the truth

Of all the disgusting things you did

I wish I could take you down

I wish I could defeat you

And I wish

Everyone would believe me.

---

Monday came all to quickly for Harry as he dressed for the trial. He looked over at Draco who was getting ready to accompany Harry to the great hall where the trial was to be held. Harry's hands were sweating, he clenched his hands and scrunched his eyebrows, just as he sighed, a hand was resting on his shoulder. Harry looked at the hand and saw Draco staring at him.

-

"You alright Harry?" Draco asked.

-

"Of course," Harry lied.

-

"I know your lying, I can see it in your eyes. You can talk to me. You know I am here for you right?"

-

"Thanks Draco, I know," Harry said as he finished his outfit off with a quick brush of the hair. He sat down on the bed and looked back at Draco. "I don't know if I can tell everyone, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, the students, and the teachers. I don't want to see their reactions, and..." Harry paused for a moment.

-

"And what?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Harry.

-

"Dorian said that I could talk and embarrass myself when everyone found out what I had let him do, and he said he would kill me Draco."

-

"Harry, I won't let him hurt you," Draco said hugging Harry.

-

"I'm not worried about him trying to kill me Draco. I don't want to see everyone when they are disgusted at me for what I let him do to me."

-

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him to face him completely. "You are not at fault Harry you understand me? He is a criminal and you did not let him do anything. It's not your fault. Is it your fault he moved next to you? Is it your fault he pretended to be your friend? None of this is your fault. No one will feel disgusted because of you. They will feel disgusted because of Dorian. Because of what he did and who they sided with when things got sticky. I will always be here for you, I will never leave you."

-

Harry stopped looking at Draco and looked down at the floor blushing. Then his eyes grew grim and distant as Draco stared at him. "What is it?" Draco asked.

-

"I found out that Dorian is ... Voldemort's son."

-

"What!" Draco exclaimed. He pulled Harry from the bed heading towards the door, "come on we have to tell Dumbledore!"

-

Harry stopped pulling Draco with him, "I did. He didn't believe me."

-

"He didn't what?"

-

"He told me that even though Dorian and I were not friends, I could not say those things about a fellow student. He said that Voldemort never had a son. He didn't believe me Draco, no one will believe me."

-

Draco and Harry walked back by the bed, "I believe you."

-

Harry leaned in and gave Draco a kiss on the lips, "thanks."

-------

-------

Harry entered the great hall and looked at the dramatic changes. It was seated like a muggle court house, with the rows and rows of seats, the two tables that separate the parties and then the head table. The table that judges who is innocent and who is lying. Harry glanced at the table, Dumbledore sitting in the middle, with all the teachers sitting in a similar pattern to the dinner every night except with Snape on his left and McGonagall on his right.

-

_Kind of like the saying you have a devil and an angel on your shoulder that helps you make your decisions in life. So you don't make the wrong ones. Do they really think I should be expelled? Snape would be no surprise, but I haven't made a awful impression on the rest. Have I? _Harry's head raced with thoughts as he finally took his dreadful steps to his chair.

-

"The trial of Harry Potter versus Dorian Riddle will now commence. Dorian would you care to tell us your side of the story?" Dumbledore said looking first at Dorian then at Harry.

-

"I believe sir, Harry's emotions are getting the best of him. We all know of his parents tragic fate, I believe his anger has emerged and he is therefore taking it out on me. He has repeatedly attacked me during the year, physically and verbally. I believe for my safety as well as his own, that he should be expelled from Hogwarts," Dorian nodded to Dumbledore as he sat down and smiled slyly at Harry.

-

"Harry would you care to say something?" Dumbledore asked.

-

"I –" Harry started to say but stopped. Draco was sitting behind Harry and touched his shoulder for a moment and whispered, "you can do it."

-

"Sir, Dorian, I um knew him before Hogwarts. He told you this. What he didn't tell you was he is in cahoots with Voldemort, seeing as he is his son," the room gasped in horror and Dumbledore had to silence the room. "He pretended he was my cousins Dudley's friend so he could get to me and he – he um – he – raped me and has harassed me ever since. He said that if I told you, he would kill me," Harry was almost at the point of hyperventilating as he stopped talking.

-

"Those accusations can not be said lightly, what prove do you have?" Snape asked.

-

"Use veritaserum on me and Dorian," Harry said.

-

"That is forbidden on student," McGonagall said looking towards Dumbledore. "Yes Minerva is quite right, except on the students willing. Would you both permit it?"

-

"I will not. It is against my rights as a student," Dorian stated.

-

"I will do it," Harry said as if he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Dumbledore nodded to Snape who left to fetch the potion. He returned quickly and Harry stood up and walked to the head table as a chair magically appeared in front of it. "Please sit down and swallow this," Dumbledore said.

-

"What is your full name?"

-

"Harry James Potter"

-

"Who is Dorian's father?"

-

"Tom Riddle, Voldemort, or as Snape knows him the Dark Lord."

-

"What did Dorian Riddle do to you?"

-

"He raped me."

-

Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, "let the Minister know that we have someone who should be sent to Azkaban." Two teachers escorted Dorian as was screaming, "I'll kill you Harry! I will get out!" Then all the students and teachers left the hall in an uproar as Dumbledore, Harry and Draco still remained seated.

-

"Harry, I am sorry that I did not believe you," Dumbledore said sadly.

-

"So am I," Harry said as he walked out of the great hall with Draco holding his hand.

------

**Authors Ending Note:** I was thinking of having another chapter, but it summed everything and an extra chapter would just be empty. I know the last chapter took awhile, sorry. Hope you liked it.


	16. Authors Note

-1Authors Note:

-

Hey yall

-

I have finally written a continuance of Magical Handcuffs, it is called Magical Bond.

-

So check it out and let me know what you think

-

Thanks!


End file.
